Coherent optical detection methods have been used in a variety of detection applications, including, for example, light detection and ranging (LIDAR) applications. Coherent optical detection methods make use of phase and spatial mode correlations of reflected light with a local oscillator, to enhance the signal to noise ratio of detected information. In a case where light has been scattered by a diffuse object, and/or transmitted light has not been sufficiently focused on an object, the reflected light may not be well matched to the local oscillator and information detected by coherent optical methods may be degraded (for example, have a low signal to noise ratio).